En la cama de un demonio
by Tsukimon
Summary: Todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas de ser amada por él se habían esfumado. Ahora él le pertenecía sólo a ella, a Sakura, y su corazón dolido la arrastrará a los brazos y a la cama de quien menos imaginaba. One-Shot. [EDITADO]


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishomoto

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic tiene Lemon –contenido de sexo explícito–. Es el primero que escribo y además lo edité porque al principio me parecía un poco tosco.

[EDITADO EN JUNIO DEL 2013]

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ÚNICO:<strong>

**EN LA CAMA DE UN DEMONIO.**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en su pecho sentía un insoportable dolor. Un dolor que parecía querer desgarrarla desde lo más profundo de su ser. La chica de oscuros y largos cabellos apretó con fuerza el kunai que sostenía en su mano derecha, infligiéndose una profunda herida con el filo del arma shinobi. La sangre goteaba lentamente desde la herida hasta el suelo, coloreando el verde pasto de rojo carmín.<p>

Se maldecía internamente por ser la portadora de esos blancos ojos, para los cuales no hay secretos. No podía seguir observando la acalorada escena que se llevaba a cabo unos metros del lugar de donde estaba, así que desactivó su byakugan. Pero eso no le sirvió de mucho porque las imágenes no se apartaban de su mente.

_Sus varoniles manos recorrían con ansiedad la nívea piel de la chica. Estaba deseoso de explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de esa kunoichi con sus manos y con su boca, besando y acariciando desde su abdomen hasta su cuello, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso. La excitación de ambos cuerpos era evidente, su respiración era agitada, y su flujo sanguíneo se incrementaba con cada roce de sus pieles desnudas, acelerando el ritmo de los latidos de ambos corazones. El rubio se apoderó salvajemente de los labios de la chica, y atrajo hacia él las caderas de la peli-rosa poniendo en contacto sus intimidades. _

Aquella imagen se acopló con perfección a los sonidos creados por la mente de Hinata. Sonoros jadeos de excitación invadían su cabeza.

Aquello era la peor tortura de todas. Prefería mil veces las torturas físicas a manos de un despiadado ninja enemigo que haber visto como su eterno amor, Uzumaki Naruto, acariciaba lujuriosamente el cuerpo de una mujer que no era ella. La mujer que disfrutaba de las caricias del rubio, y que gemía de placer no era ella y eso le destrozaba el corazón. La mujer que pronto sentiría la hombría de Naruto en su interior, volviéndose un solo ser con él, no era ella y eso le corrompía el corazón. Sentimientos como el odio y la envidia la invadían lentamente. La dulce y tierna Hinata estaba descubriendo el lado oscuro de su ser. Deseaba ocupar el lugar de esa mujer, quería ser ella quien llenara de placer al joven ninja, y anhelaba ser la dueña del hiperactivo corazón de Naruto. Pero ese lugar ya estaba ocupado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ese lugar le pertenecía a ella, a Sakura Haruno.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sus delgadas piernas no podían seguir sosteniendo el peso del resto de su cuerpo, así que se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Las lágrimas brotaban con más insistencia de sus blancos ojos, y no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlas. Quería llorar hasta que no tuviera lágrimas para derramar, hasta que sus malditos ojos se secaran, y hasta que su corazón dejara de latir por el intenso dolor que la apuñalaba.

Elevó su vista tratando de encontrar un alivio para su dolor, pero solo encontró la gran maraña verde de las ramas que se extendía por todo el campo de entrenamiento y, entre ellas pequeños pedazos de cielo nublado.

–¡Al parecer tú también quieres llorar!–dijo, con un esbozo de una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios.

Las nubes oscuras amenazaban con querer descargar una gran tormenta sobre Konoha.

Unos minutos después las gotas de agua empezaron a caer, precipitándose sobre la tierra y sobre su rostro, lavando sus lágrimas. Permaneció inmóvil, sentaba bajo esa lluvia que se acercaba más a una tormenta con el transcurso de los minutos. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, para cuando se dio cuenta todo su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado. Mechones de cabello se adherían con insistencia a su cara y su ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo.

–Te enfermarás si te quedas ahí–una voz varonil la sacó de su trance.

Parado frente a ella se encontraba la última persona de la cual esperaría algún gesto de preocupación o amabilidad. Si, sabía que se enfermaría si permanecía por más tiempo en ese lugar. Pero qué diablos le importaba eso a él. No eran amigos, ni siquiera sabía si podían llamarse conocidos. Si alguna vez cruzó palabras con él, seguro fueron muy escasas.

Hinata bajo la mirada y permaneció en silencio, ignorando el comentario del Uchiha.

Aquello no le causó gracia al azabache. Frunció el ceño y tomó a la joven de un brazo, obligándola a levantarse. Sasuke sabía que no era la persona más querida de la aldea, que por su traición se ganó el descontento e incluso el odio de muchos. Pero desde que había regresado a Konoha –hace tres años–, se había esforzado por ganarse nuevamente la confianza de todos, aunque sin mucho éxito. Pero el hecho de que intentara cambiar e integrarse nuevamente a la aldea, no iba a cambiar su forma de ser. Él era y sería siempre un Uchiha, y el orgullo corría en sus venas. No iba a permitir que esa débil kunoichi lo ignorara de esa manera, y menos cuando se había tomado la molestia de ser amable con ella.

–¡Su-suéltame! Me lastimas–el agarre del Uchiha era fuerte, y ella no se sentía con las fuerzas para deshacerlo.

–¡Vaya, pero si puedes hablar! Pensé que la princesita Hyuuga se había quedado muda– dijo con voz socarrona.

Sasuke la soltó de forma brusca y le dio la espalda

– ¡Pero al parecer sólo eres una princesa maleducada!

"_¡Maleducada!", _es cierto lo había sido. Por primera en su vida, el Uchiha había tenido un gesto amable con ella, y sólo había sido capaz de ignorarlo por completo. Pero la situación en la que se encontraba no era la mejor, y su deseo de socializar con alguien era nulo.

–Será mejor que regreses a tu casa. Lloverá mucho más fuerte y no creo que el clan Hyuuga quiera que su princesa se enferme.

Sasuke dio unos pasos, alejándose de ella, pero un suave y delicado agarre de sus ropas lo hicieron detenerse.

–¡Lo siento!–dijo Hinata, casi en un susurro.

Había sido maleducada pero en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie. ¡Quería estar sola! Ella y su soledad en el frio y húmedo bosque bañados por la lluvia. Sin nadie que la juzgue, nadie que le diga lo tonta que fue por haber amado por tanto tiempo a una persona que nunca mostró interés en ella, incluso después de haber arriesgado su propia vida por él y haberle confesado su amor, y lo tonta que sigue siendo por seguir amándolo a pesar de saber que le pertenece a otra.

–Hmp… –fue la respuesta que obtuvo del chico que se liberó de su agarre.

Un pequeño rastro de sangre había quedado en la ropa del Uchiha, proveniente de la herida en la mano de la chica. Lo que no pasó de ser percibido por él.

De forma serena se giró hacia ella, y sostuvo su mano entre las de él. De manera hábil vendó la herida. Tal acto de amabilidad realmente la sorprendió. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar y darle un "gracias", Sasuke se alejaba de ella, retomando su camino.

Su espalda era ancha y fuerte, completamente visible ya que su torso estaba al descubierto. Su piel y ropas estaban mojadas, tanto o más que las de ella. Seguramente había estado entrenando muy cerca de ahí, ya que las vendas de sus manos estaban algo sucias.

Con cada paso que se alejaba de ella, su tan anhelada soledad se acercaba.

"_Sola_."

Miró a su alrededor y por un momento aquel bosque le pareció enorme, imponente y… aterrador. Una fuerte presión oprimió su pecho.

_"Sola."_

Una ráfaga de viento azotó con fuerza, estremeciendo las ramas de los arboles.

_"Sola."_

Las imágenes de Naruto y Sakura haciendo el amor impactaron en su cabeza nuevamente.

_"Sola."_

Podía escuchar los gemidos de placer de ambos por todo el bosque.

–¡Basta! – susurró, mientras se oprimía el pecho con la mano herida.

No quería estar sola, y menos estar por más tiempo en ese horrible lugar. Si estaba sola tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había visto hacía unas horas. Pero no podía volver a su casa como le sugirió el Uchiha. ¡A ese lugar no! La mansión Hyuuga era un lugar más aterrador que el bosque, con todos esos ojos blancos sobre ti capaces de leer cada uno de sus movimientos. Sería imposible tratar de ocultar algo bajo el escrutinio de esos malditos ojos.

Volvió su vista nuevamente hacia el Uchiha, y de manera impulsiva corrió tras él. No quería estar sola, y en ese momento Uchiha Sasuke parecía ser la mejor compañía. Él no le preguntaría nada. Con él no tendrá que dar explicaciones sobre lo que le pasaba. Y aunque había una alta probabilidad de que él no quisiera su compañía, no tenía nada que perder, así que se aventuró a intentarlo.

–¡Espera, por favor!–gritó exhausta.

El chico se detuvo y posó sobre ella sus ojos azabaches.

–Quería agradecerte por la venda–acarició por un momento su mano vendada.

Sasuke le respondió alzando sus hombros con desinterés, lo cual ella interpretó como un "no fue nada".

–Y también este… yo–el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella como infinidad de veces en el pasado.

La mirada penetrante y altiva de Sasuke, parecía poseer cierto grado de curiosidad por lo que quería decir aquella joven.

–Yo quería pedirte que… este… ¡pedirte que me dejaras quedar en tu casa esta noche!–la última frase la soltó rápidamente antes de que después de tanto tartamudeó terminara arrepintiéndose.

Aquella petición lo dejó confundido. Jamás espero que la princesita Hyuuga le pidiera algo así. Si antes pensaba que era una chica extraña, ahora lo pensaba aún más.

–¡Por favor!– añadió débilmente.

Su voz sonaba como un ruego. La tristeza era evidente. Hinata permanecía inmóvil frente a él, en espera por una respuesta, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

Por un momento el Uchiha pareció ver algo semejante a una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, pero no podría asegurarlo con tanta lluvia.

–Está bien – no pudo negarse.

La imagen débil e indefensa de Hinata le hacía tener una extraña necesidad de protegerla. Esa misma había sido la razón que le hizo acercarse a ella, hace unos instantes. Aquella chica no parecía una kunoichi. Comparada con las demás, Hinata era la más débil de todas, según el Uchiha, y no era por su falta de habilidad sino por su amabilidad y dulzura.

Sin decir una palabra más el azabache volvió a caminar rumbo a su hogar, hacia los territorios pertenecientes al clan Uchiha. Hinata lo siguió, entre ellos sólo estaba el silencio el cual fue roto por un breve momento por un "Gracias", que salió de la boca de la chica.

Esta era la primera vez que Hinata pisaba los terrenos de los Uchihas. Las dimensiones del lugar eran realmente grandes, pudiendo compararse con las tierras pertenecientes a su clan, y la desolación podía sentirse rozándole la piel. No podía imaginar la soledad en la que vivía aquel chico de ojos negros, toda esa inmensa propiedad siendo habitada solo por él. Después de unos minutos pudo visualizar una casa cerca de un lago, era la única en la propiedad, y tenía sentido ¿para qué reconstruir todas las casas sino no habrá nadie que las habite? … El recuerdo de hace seis años cuando Konoha fue destruida por Akatsuki vino a su mente.

–¡Llegamos!–le informó Sasuke.

Una vez adentro el chico fue directo a su habitación, mientras Hinata permaneció sentada sobre el piso de madera de la sala. La paz que se sentía en ese lugar era envidiable. Sin duda haberle pedido a Sasuke dejarla pasar ahí la noche había sido la mejor opción.

De repente una toalla se posó sobre su cabeza, ella la tomó con timidez y le dedicó una sonrisa a su ahora anfitrión.

–No tenias porque molestarte–empezó a secarse su larga cabellera.

–¿Acaso pretendías pasar toda la noche mojada y luego echarme la culpa de que te hayas enfermado? – una sonrisa burlona adornó el rostro del heredero Uchiha–Seguro que con eso haré que me odien mucho más.

–N-No. Yo no haría eso, Sasuke-san–agitaba sus manos, algo apenada.

–Bien. Entonces cámbiate de ropa. Sobre mi cama hay una camisa que puedes usar. Te quedará grande pero es mejor que estar mojada.

Con prisa se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. Mientras se cambiaba no pudo evitar percatarse de lo ordenado del lugar, y del estilo sobrio y muy tradicional que tenia la habitación. Lo único que destacaba era la gran cama ubicada en el centro. Con solo verla sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Aquella cama que estaba frente a ella había sido testigo de muchas de las aventuras sexuales del joven que aguardaba en la sala. A pesar de haberse convertido en un traidor, ganándose el odio de muchos por eso, su popularidad con las chicas no había disminuido. Podía recordar la conversión de más de una chica de la aldea, alardeando sobre su experiencia con el Uchiha.

–¿Todo bien?–Hinata se asustó al oír su voz, haciéndola tambalear torpemente para terminar sentada sobre la cama. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

El chico alzó una ceja. Aun le resultaba difícil creer que ella fuera una kunoichi. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

No sabía por qué pero la cercanía del Uchiha hizo estremecer su cuerpo. La sensación de la penetrante mirada de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa. Una sensación de calor empezó a invadirla poco a poco. No podía hacer que sus mejillas adquirieran un color normal nuevamente, en cambio con cada segundo se hacían más rojas.

–¡S-Si, todo bien!–logró decir.

Había sido un día de duro entrenamiento para el azabache, ya era de noche y deseaba dormir. Se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de lo que lo había motivado a entrar en su habitación: un futón, que estaba en el armario, y ropa seca.

–Puedes dormir aquí. Esta habitación tiene baño y hay agua caliente por si quieres tomar una ducha, y si te da hambre toma lo que quieras de la cocina – dijo y luego se dirigió a la sala en donde acomodó el futón, y avanzó hacia el baño a tomar una ducha caliente.

Conciliar el sueño fue fácil para Sasuke, pero como todas las noches sus periodos de sueño no excedían más de un par de horas. A pesar de los años, las pesadillas no desaparecían. ¡Siempre lo mismo! Cada noche rememoraba esa batalla, aquella que marcó su vida, aquella en la que le arrebató la vida a su querido hermano.

La imagen de los sangrientos dedos de Itachi sobre su frente, con esa sonrisa adornando su cara. Esa maldita imagen que nunca se borraría de sus recuerdos y que lo atormentaba noche tras noche.

Cerró los ojos en un intento absurdo de despejar su mente, pero como siempre eso le resultaba inútil. Sin embargo algo logró distraerlo de esos pensamientos, el absoluto silencio había desaparecido. Un débil sonido provenía de su habitación, aquello se asemeja a los pequeños sollozos de una chica ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando? … su cuerpo se movió instintivamente hacia ese lugar, y comprobó lo que sospechaba. Su invitada estaba llorando, y abrazaba con fuerza una de las almohadas ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería verla llorar, era algo incómodo. Quería hacer que su llanto se detuviera pero no sabía cómo. Así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, afianzó la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho y la mantuvo abrazada con la esperanza de que eso sirviera de algo.

La calidez de unos fuertes y protectores brazos envolviéndola hizo que sus lágrimas dejaran de fluir. La cercanía con aquel cuerpo se sentía tan bien que no deseaba apartarse de él, por lo que se aferró a su pecho con fuerza para no dejarlo ir. Por un momento pensó que el abrazo terminaría una vez que ella dejara de llorar pero, no fue así.

Él la abrazó por largos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, y no sólo eso sino que también empezó a jugar con un largo mechón de su cabello, y acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

Por un momento sus blancos ojos se encontraron con los de él, haciendo que una extraña corriente recorriera su cuerpo. No supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del Uchiha. Los deseaba. Deseaba sentir más de la calidez que podía ofrecerle Sasuke, y para su agrado él parecía no tener intenciones de rechazarla.

La distancia entre sus labios se desvaneció. Ella lo besaba con ternura y timidez, propio de una primera vez, y de hecho así era. Este era el primer beso de la princesa Hyuuga. Con ese inocente beso había tentado al demonio que se encontraba a su lado, un demonio que deseaba probar más.

Sasuke se apoderó de los labios de la chica, pero él no lo hizo con ternura sino con pasión. Eso no era un beso de niños, sino de adultos. Era acalorado, en donde no sólo se hacía uso de los labios, sino también de las lenguas.

Hinata podía sentir como la cálida lengua de Sasuke se movía con excitación dentro de su boca, en una danza placentera con su propia lengua que se movía por instinto. Miles de sensaciones nuevas asaltaban su cuerpo, no podía describir lo que la estaba haciendo sentir.

Cuando sus pulmones aclamaban por aire se vieron obligados a separarse. La chica jadeaba y el rubor de sus mejillas estaba presente. No tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento para cuando sintió como las manos de Sasuke se deslizaban por su espalda, hasta sus glúteos para acariciarlos con insistencia. Un fuerte jadeo se escapó de su boca al sentir como la carne de su parte trasera era apretada con lujuria. Aquello estaba yendo muy lejos, él la estaba tocando donde nadie había tocado antes, pero no tenia intensiones de detenerlo. Al contrario, quería que siguiera, quería que recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Y Sasuke así lo hizo, lamiendo y besando lentamente su cuello, despojándola de la camisa y dejando la nívea piel de unos hermosos pechos visibles a sus azabaches ojos. La dejó caer con delicadeza en la cama.

El rubor de las mejillas de Hinata se intensificó al verse con sólo una pequeña prenda cubriendo su intimidad, y a merced del Uchiha que la observaba con detenimiento. Por reflejo intento cubrirse los pecho con las manos, pero le fue imposible porque él se lo impidió. Podía sentir como si esos afilados ojos negros la penetraran, el calor de su cuerpo era incontrolable y su intimidad se humedecía, jamás se había sentido tan expuesta y vulnerable. Bueno eso fue lo que ella pensó, porque ese sentimiento se incremento mil veces cuando el azabache se acercó a su parte más privada, separó sus piernas y la acarició sobre su ropa interior.

–¡Sa-Sasuke… ahí no!–intentaba reprimir los gemidos. La forma en la que la acariciaba la estaba descontrolando. El joven no le hizo caso y fue más allá, hizo a un lado su prenda e introdujo su dedo índice en su húmeda y virginal cavidad, haciendo que se ella se arqueara de placer.

–¡Estás húmeda!– sonrió triunfante, y luego metió un segundo dedo.

Los gemidos de la chica no pudieron ser reprimidos por más tiempo. Los movimientos repetitivos de los dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior la hacían retorcerse y gemir de placer. Pero los labios de Sasuke la hicieron callar, la besaba con más pasión y excitación que la primera vez.

Ella lo abrazó poniendo sus cuerpos en contacto, y pudo sentir como la erecta hombría de Sasuke rozaba su vientre. Él estaba tan excitado como ella, y su erección era la prueba de ello. No era justo que solo fuera ella la que sintiera placer, por eso llevo una mano hasta la intimidad del Uchiha y acarició con ansiosa timidez. Deseaba devolverle el favor y deleitarse con los jadeos roncos que brotaran de la garganta del hombre a su lado.

Sus manos adquirieron más confianza y traviesas se colaron entre la ropa Sasuke, tocando suavemente su virilidad, y logrando incrementar la excitación en él.

Aquello era grandioso. Hinata jamás imaginó que haría algo así con alguien que no fuera Naruto, pero lo estaba haciendo y le gustaba.

Sasuke había alcanzado su máxima erección. Su palpitante miembro pedía a gritos invadir la húmeda cavidad de su compañera.

De manera muy ágil, le quitó la última y estorbosa prenda a la chica y se despojó de la totalidad de su ropa, quedando ambos cuerpos completamente desnudos y deseosos de unirse en un acto de lujuria.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con asombro y curiosidas, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la desnudez de un hombre. Sus ojos pasaron desde su hermoso rostro, sus bien formados hombros, sus pectorales y abdomen perfectamente marcados, hasta el excitado miembro que palpitaba de excitación. Excitación por ella. Eso hizo que un extraño calor se alojara en su vientre. Ese hermoso demonio frente a ella estaba provocando que se incendiara por dentro. Él se acercó a ella, y empezó a acariciar, y lamer sus pechos como si fueran el dulce más delicioso. Si bien a Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces, era imposible no disfrutar de ese gran par de dulces senos. Jugaba con los rosados pezones, uno estaba en su boca mordiéndolo con suavidad, y el otro, bajo el suave cuidado de sus dedos. Los botones rosas de la chica estaban muy erectos. Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca de excitación.

"_¡MÁS. QUIERO MÁS!", _y como si Sasuke pudiera leerle el pensamiento empezó a frotarse contra su intimidad. Los gemidos aumentaron, y el calor en la habitación parecía aumentar, pero era el calor de sus cuerpos el que se encontraba en un ascenso que no parecía tener fin.

–¡Sasuke…!–hablaba entre gemidos – Yo no… había hecho esto antes–dijo algo apenada.

Esa noticia no se la esperaba. Probablemente la princesa Hyuuga era la única chica de 21 años que aún conservaba su virginidad en la aldea, pero eso hacía que la deseara aún más. Deseaba invadir la intimidad de la hermosa chica que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres que continuemos? Puedo detenerme si no estás segura– aunque le hablaba con seguridad, detenerse en este punto sería algo muy cruel. Su erección empezaba a doler. Su necesidad de poseerla era cada vez más intensa.

–Si. No te detengas por favor–estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía.

Sasuke no era el hombre que amaba, pero tampoco era alguien que le desagradara. ¡No! Ella lo deseaba. Entre ellos no había amor, solo pasión y deseo, pero eso era más que suficiente para ella.

–Está bien – poco a poco fue entrando en ella.

El interior de la virginal cavidad era tan cálido, húmedo y estrecho y le proporcionaba mucho placer. De un movimiento más fuerte la llegó hasta lo más profundo de ella, ocasionado un fuerte dolor en la chica. Ella sentía que algo se había roto en su interior, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y un poco de sangre fluía desde su intimidad.

–¿Estás bien?–ante la pregunta de su amante sólo respondió con una sonrisa, invitándolo a seguir.

Luego de unos minutos, el dolor había desaparecido, ahora solo sentía goce. Ese hombre que se movía habilidosamente entre sus piernas la estaba llevando a sentir el máximo placer. La sensación que provocaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos era indescriptible, cada beso, cada caricia quemaban su pálida piel. Lo rodeo con las piernas, atrapándolo por completo.

"_Más profundo", _Sasuke parecía un experto descifrando lo que necesitaba y pedía el acalorado cuerpo de la chica. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, tal y como ella deseaba. Hinata estaba comprobando que uno de esos tantos rumores que había sobre Uchiha Sasuke era absolutamente cierto. Él era un amante formidable.

–Yo… aaahh… creo que – no fue necesario que terminara la frase porque Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

–¡Hazlo mi princesa!– aquellas palabras sonaron pervertidas y tiernas a la vez.

"Mi princesa", esas palabras se oían tan bien al salir de su boca.

Los ninjas estaban a punto de cumplir una importante misión. La misión de hacer llegar a su compañero al clímax. Sasuke le apretó los pechos, y se derramó dentro de ella. Hinata gimió fuertemente y se llegó a la cima del su tan anhelado primer orgasmo también. Ambos habían alcanzado el cielo y caído a la tierra en cuestión de segundos.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos reposaban uno junto al otro. Aquello que acaban de experimentar había sido extraordinario para ambos. La inocente y dulce Hinata había resultado ser una diosa.

–Fue fabuloso – dijo la chica, con las mejillas aún ó y descansó sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y el abrazó se hizo más fuerte. Hinata se aferraba con fuerza al chico a su lado. La imagen de un rubio hiperactiva había atacado su mente. No pudo evitar que el dolor se alojara en su pecho. Jamás imaginó que su primera vez sería con una persona que no amaba pero, ya no había vuelva atrás. Sentir arrepentimiento y llorar no iba a servir de nada. El hombre que amaba jamás sería suyo y conservar su virginidad para él era ridículo.

–¿Estás bien?–la voz de Sasuke la devolvió a la realidad por segunda vez.

–S-Si–intentó agrandar su sonrisa.

–Sé que no lo estás–el Uchiha sonrió – No creo que seas de las tienen sexo sin amor y, debes estar muy dolida para haberlo hecho.

Los blancos ojos de la chica se agrandaron. Definitivamente su dolor era muy obvio, como para que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta. Alguien como él que nunca se había interesado en nadie, y mucho menos en ella, había visto el dolor plasmado en todo su ser.

–No es un secreto para nadie que estás enamorada del tonto de Naruto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos de la portadora del byakugan.

–Pero eso no me interesa–Sasuke le apretó un seno y la observó con lascivia. Se acercó a su oreja y la rozó con la lengua – ¡Ahora eres mía Hyuuga Hinata!– la sentenció en un susurro.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó completamente rojo y las lágrimas se detuvieron al instante. El cálido aliento del azabache sobre su oreja hacía que su piel de erizara y que el calor invadiera su cuerpo nuevamente. Se había metido en la cama de un verdadero demonio que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil, pero tampoco es que ella quisiera escapar de él. Sabía que no lo amaba pero no podía resistirse a ser tentada por el Uchiha.

–S-Si… soy tuya–pequeños jadeos salían de su boca.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla y empezó a acariciarla una vez más.

Entre ellos había comenzado un juego en el cual el corazón no tenía permitido participar.

* * *

><p>Debo decir que fue un reto hacerlo, me costó mucho. Tardé demasiado pero he aquí el resultado.<p>

Para comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demás dejen un review.


End file.
